The inventive concepts relate to variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to variable resistance memory devices capable of improving reliability while reducing power consumption, and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
A variable resistance memory device has attracted the attention as a substitute for a flash memory device by utilizing current transfer characteristics of a variable resistance layer in response to an applied voltage. A typical example of the variable resistance memory device includes phase change random-access memory (RAM) (PRAM), resistance RAM (RRAM), or the like. Because such variable resistance memory devices are desired to be highly integrated and to be continuously scaled down, there has been a desire to develop a variable resistance memory structure capable of improving reliability while reducing power consumption.